


A Study in Reproductive Science - Another Glimpse

by welovethebeekeeper (orphan_account)



Series: How Two Became Three [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Parentlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 23:14:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/welovethebeekeeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 6 of a parentlock series. A brief glimpse into the world at Baker St when Uncle My comes to call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Study in Reproductive Science - Another Glimpse

**Author's Note:**

> Best to read the preceding parts I think.

“How is North Bridge going for Ben?” Mycroft was in the living room, as usual in John’s armchair and looking out of place.

 “Good.” John handed him a cup of tea, and placed a plate holding a cream scone on the table next to the chair. “Mrs Hudson made those yesterday, they are really good.

 Mycroft eyed the glorious looking scone with the clotted cream and jam peeking out the sides. ‘I really shouldn’t indulge, but I would hate to offend you or the good lady that was kind enough to bake. So I will just this once.” Mycroft acquiesced. John knew better, scones were a favorite of his brother-in-law; irresistible to the man.

 “So.” John took a seat in Sherlock’s chair and looked over his tea cup at Mycroft. “Just here as you deduced Mrs Hudson made scones or is there a reason for the visit? Not that having afternoon tea with you isn’t delightful Mycroft, but usually you come here with an agenda.”

 “Ben and North Bridge?” Mycroft returned to his question.

 “Fine. He settled in well. You know how he loved their Nursery school and Reception class,  well it appears he’s very social and popular. He thinks Year One is  ‘big boy’ school, can’t wait for the homework to begin. Yeah, he’s doing great.”

 “Good. That’s good isn’t it. Enjoying school is such a blessing. Having chums and all that.” Mycroft had finished the scone.

 “Yeah.” John was wondering where this was all going. 

 “The faculty tolerate Sherlock?” Mycroft raised his eyebrows questioningly.

 “Well. Not sure whether tolerate is the word.”John put his tea cup down. “They accept that Sherlock will be....involved. Maybe a bit intrusive. They had a fright when he kept showing up through out the day at nursery and barging in. You know they tried to stop him, futile, but they had to learn that on their own. In reception they accepted the visits fairly well, mainly because of the Mrs Mannion, she understood Sherlock. I have a feeling she has prepped the Year One teacher on him, it seems to be OK, touch wood.” John had endured many issues with his husband during the first two years of Benedict attending school. “He’s probably there now. I last saw him carrying three containers of various spiders and flies, heading in the general direction of Regent’s Park.”

 "They should just offer him a place on the faculty, he would have their science program at top notch.” Mycroft looked faintly proud. “Does Ben mind that his Daddy keeps coming to his school?”

 “The one thing in life that I know, really know, for a fact, is that Ben thinks what ever Sherlock does is wonderful. He is never upset or embarrassed by his Daddy.”

 “Maybe he will be once he gets older.”

 “Maybe. But right now it’s all fine.” John smiled. “Mycroft, are you here just to enquire about Ben and school?”

 The front door downstairs banged open, the sounds of a child entered the house. “That time already?” Mycroft looked at his watch.

 Benedict ran up the seventeen stairs to the flat and ran in towards John, exuberant and brimming with things to tell. “We’ve got a case Dad. A case!” He threw his school bag onto the floor, his blazer was taken off and joined the school bag. “Two murders.” The boy was impressed,  “two, two murders at the same time.”

 Sherlock entered the flat. “ Case John. Double homicide.” The detectives eyes spoke volumes; anticipation and the thrill of the chase. He glanced at his brother. “You can leave now, we have work to do and the scones are all gone.” 

 “Hello Benedict.” Mycroft ignored Sherlock. “Very exciting Daddy having a case.”

 “We have a case. It belongs to us all. We all work the case.” Benedict corrected from his perch in John’s lap. “I do the for...zen..dics.” 

 “Forensics” Sherlock annunciated to his son. “You do them exceedingly well.”

 “You hungry?” John asked Benedict, who replied with a shake of his head. “Well lets have some fruit and yogurt anyway.” John stood and led the boy into the kitchen.

 “The murders may have a link to an ongoing MI6 case.” Mycroft stood to adjust his suit prior to leaving.

 “Arr.. You know about this.’ Sherlock squinted as he assessed his brother. “Any information on this case will have to come from Lestrade, I shall not be catering to you.”

 “Very well. For the moment. I shall no doubt further this discussion with you as we progress.” Mycroft was almost smirking, obviously he had more knowledge of the case than Sherlock at this point. The detective pouted.

 “Get out and stop bothering me and my family.”

 “Thank Mrs Hudson for the scone.” Mycroft called to John as he made to leave the flat. “Goodbye beautiful boy, come and visit me soon. I have a new telescope you will love.” He added to Benedict.

 “If I am not too busy with the case I will Uncle My.” Ben was very serious, making John smile and kiss him on the head.

 Sherlock joined his husband and son in the kitchen, still in his coat, scarf and gloves. He sighed. “He has to gloat.” 

 “I want to know how he discovers Mrs Hudson has made scones. He always shows up a day or two after.” John shook his head. “Surely he can’t have her kitchen bugged?”

 “No, he’d presume I would find any surveillance equipment in the building. No, he more than likely has notifications when she uses her debit card to buy supplies at the baking store, or he looks at her total spent at Tesco and knows when the added money has been used for the ingredients for scones.” Sherlock explained.

 “He goes to all that trouble monitoring her?” John was horrified.

 “They’re scones John. _Scones_! Mycroft prioritizes scones over the safety of the realm.”

 

******

 

Evening rituals held great importance to John. He thought that a child needed a set bed time which included stories and snuggles from both parents. During an active case, that idea often went out the window. Sherlock, or Sherlock and John, would be working the case and Mrs Hudson took over the ritual. 

 Now in the midst of the MI6 double murder case, there had been four evenings in a row that Mrs Hudson had to cover Benedict’s bedtime. John was feeling uneasy about that fact. He missed the ritual himself, but thought Benedict would also be missing his parents presence. Therefore, on the fifth evening, he insisted that he and Sherlock put the case on hold and devote time to their son.

 Ben was snuggled into his bed with several cuddly toys around him, he was still at an age where cuddly animals were his friends. Sherlock was also in the bed criticizing the one blue bear that could also be a dog if one looked at it in that light.

 “To my knowledge there is not one species of bear that resembles this object.” He held the bear at arms length and cast daggers at it. ‘Why give children anatomically incorrect animals? What purpose does that serve?”

 “That’s Beanz the Blue.” Benedict reasoned, “he looks like a bear. Well a cartoon bear.”

 “No. He does not. He looks more like a canine.” Sherlock pulled on Beanz’s ears. “Even that is a stretch. Really Ben you need to be more discerning in your bedfellows. Unless you take after your Dad that is.”

 John entered the room and got into the single bed as well, squishing the other occupants up against the wall. “Oi. I think I heard an insult there.” He swatted his husband on the arm. 

 “Why? Dad just sleeps with you.” Benedict did not understand.

 “Exactly.” John smiled. “OK, Sherlock stop playing with Beanz, and let’s have a story or a song.”

 “We’ve done the story Dad, you missed it. Now it’s song.” Ben cuddled into his parents on either side of him, his red curls intermingling with Sherlock’s chestnut ones on the pillow. 

 “Go for it Sherlock.” John prompted, wrapping his arm around both Ben and Sherlock’s waists. Sherlock began to sing ‘Rainbow Connection’.

 “Why are there so many songs about rainbows, and what’s on the other side?” Sherlock sang in a lovely deep bass baritone. “Rainbows are visions, but only illusions, and rainbows have nothing to hide.” By the end of the song Ben was sleepy, so when Sherlock stopped singing; the two men just continued to cuddle their son and wait for sleep to take him. After thirteen or fourteen minutes they knew the boy was asleep as his breathing pattern slowed, and they slowly disengaged themselves from the bed.

 In the hall they closed Benedict’s door and smiled at each other, before going down the stairs and into the living room. John made tea, Sherlock went to the laptop and the case. Once John was seated on the sofa, Sherlock looked over at his doctor, and couldn’t help himself; he wanted a cuddle. He got up, walked to the sofa and sprawled on John.

 “This will work.” John giggled, “needed a cuddle too?”

 “Obviously.”

 “What was that crack about my bedfellows?” John reminded. “I seem to have chosen my permanent one very well.”

 “You certainly shopped around!” Sherlock huffed. 

 “Had to know the market. Try before I buy and all that.” 

 “Three Continents Watson, shut up. I have deleted most of your sexual history up until the time you seduced me.” 

 “What? You seduced me. Do not pretend you didn’t. You knew exactly what you were doing from the minute I walked in that lab. Mr I-left-my-riding-crop-in -the-morgue. All winks and swirls of coat and exciting words.”

 “Worked though.” Sherlock’s smile could be gleaned from his voice. 

 “Yes. Yes, it did.” John closed his eyes, he was running his hand through Sherlock’s curls with his other hand stroking Sherlock’s back. “Thank you for that. You saved me and gave me so much.”

 “Shall we go to bed?” Sherlock lifted his head and looked at John, a knowing expression on his face. 

 “Oh God yes.” John beamed. “You don’t want to work more on this case?”

 “No.” Sherlock extricated himself from John’s embrace and stood up. “Tonight I feel like seducing not deducing. Names Sherlock Holmes and I’ll be in bed, naked.” He winked at John and swirled his dressing gown as he headed for the bedroom, John following wearing a huge smile and a huge erection.


End file.
